


Truth or Dare

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, wranduinweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: It's a Stormwind Keep party, Wrathion is bored and Anduin has to spend his time attending to irritable dragons.(Made for day 2 of wranduin week)





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I am late with this!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhh!
> 
> Fluffy dorky flirting teenagers at parties. Idk I just like writing party fics.

“Wrathion, if you could cease riling up the entirety of the Eastern Kingdom’s politicians that would be absolutely fantastic.”

Discordant chatter and din masked their conversation as Anduin plucked Wrathion into the side of the hall and snapped in his ear.

“Whatever happened to tact?” He berated, “You’re supposed to be laying low.”

They talked amongst hundreds of attendees, swarms of people ebbing and flowing around the room as the faintest trill of piano danced in the spare spaces of sound. The two of them on their own were not particularly noticeable, Anduin of course had the prestige of princedom but amongst particularly tall and imposing and refined people absorbed in their own conversation it was rather easy to slip by unnoticed. Wrathion in this situation had his more unusual attributes muted down, red glowing eyes instead a less unsettling crimson-brown ring of iris and his fanciful clothing replaced by a modest black ensemble. 

It was the condition of his attending this event, no one in Stormwind could know that the young prince had invited a black dragon, of all creatures, into their city. 

Unfortunately Wrathion could scarcely keep his mouth shut.

The Black Prince grumbled, “I don’t know what you’re so upset about, me and the mayor of Thelsamar were merely having amicable discussion.”

“You told him you knew of his recent involvement with a criminal underworld gang and then told him to watch his back.”

Wrathion sniffled, “Well… there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of intimidation in the middle of a leisurely affair.”

Anduin gripped at the dragon’s sleeve, almost tempted to stand on his tiptoes to try and gain some height to seem the slightest bit foreboding. Wrathion was always a head or so taller, it made for berating him seem a little less effective. 

“It’s not funny, I invited you here on the premise that you be on your best behaviour. If my father hears wind of this the only time you’ll ever get to hear from me again is when I manage to slip a coded message out of my room.” He said.

“My apologies young prince, it wasn’t my aim to cause a stir.” Wrathion glanced around, “You were so caught up in entertaining others that I thought I’d find some entertainment for myself.”

Anduin let out a heavy sigh, “Do I really need to babysit you?”

“Not especially, it’s just that you’re the only one here who I actually care to be amicable with.” Wrathion said warmly.  
“I’m not sure ‘amicable’ is the right word, I think you just find a particular pleasure in riling me up.” 

“Well, it’s still a privilege I’ve decided to bestow upon you.”

The prince chuckled, loosening his grip and instead settling into a more relaxed position at his side. Functions like these weren’t particularly common, however they attracted a very large and wide scope of people that allowed for a particular black dragon to flit amongst the patrons with ease. Human races only seemed to make up around half of the event, accompanied by stout and broad Dwarven diplomats, fair and ethereal Elven socialites, and even the occasional smattering of fur and feathers amongst the mass. 

Despite that, everyone here would certainly be fearful of the sight of scales. Wrathion seemed to be somewhat of an urban legend, of those in the room only a handful had likely heard of him, and even fewer would know of his appearance. Certainly rumours had floated about of Anduin befriending an unusual individual in his time of respite in Pandaria, but rumours were all that they stayed, and gossiping about Varian Wrynn’s son of all people in the middle of a royal event was asking for a merciless and swift annihilation. 

(An annihilation of social status of course, though one look at his father with fury in his eyes one would certainly expect an impending death.)

“How should I entertain you then? I’m afraid my Jihui board is locked up away in my room and I don’t think people would quite appreciate us setting up in the middle of a ballroom.” Anduin spoke. 

“There are other games aren’t there? Party games? We could play that one where the first to drop from alcohol intoxication loses.” 

“Wrathion, you always win and I’m left with a crippling hangover. No thanks.”

“And you always complain about human biology. Very well, what else?”

Anduin hummed and watched a rather pillowy and greyed looking man sidle up to a group of Kaldorei women twice his size and attempt, what he could only assume, some kind of flirting. Given their faces it evidently didn’t go well. 

These functions could be interesting for someone on their ownsome if only for people-watching the rather colourful variety of attendees. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” The prince offered lamely.

“Which has the entertainment value of about two minutes. Anything else?”

He found it interesting really, Anduin wouldn’t call himself charismatic but he at the very least had some degree of social tact. Wrathion however could likely charm an Ogre into complacency, if his arrogance and naivety didn’t get in the way of course. The dragon could either be extremely charming or extremely aggravating and often muddled between those lines. Most people who met him developed the compulsion to punch him, and Anduin couldn’t blame them really. 

Unfortunately the charm and flirting sometimes came with the uncomfortable muddled urge to punch Wrathion’s lips with his own lips, likely repeatedly, until it shut his stupid face up. The thought made him sip at his beverage uneasily.

“We could play truth or dare?”

Wrathion peered down at him, “Which is?”

“Well we take it in turns to pick either ‘truth’, or a ‘dare’. If you pick truth the other person asks you a question and you have to answer it honestly, if you pick dare you have to complete the task the other person sets you. Loser is the one who gives in.”

A sudden glint in Wrathion’s eyes had him worried, “Ah, I see so-”

“I’d impose rules of course.” Anduin interrupted quickly, “I’m not going to do literally any task you set me you know.”

“Fine fine, and what exactly are these rules?” Wrathion said.

“Nothing that would tarnish my reputation or that of the royal family, nothing that would put me under any risk, no revealing confidential information, and so on. You can set your own too.”

The dragon seemed to mull it over, “I suppose mine are the same as yours.”

“Great.” Anduin replied. “Shall I ask you first? Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

It almost seemed ironic given Wrathion’s propensity to lie, and it seemed the humour of it didn’t quite miss the Black Prince either given his slight smile. In that moment Anduin realised the scope of possibilities at his disposal, he really could ask anything, find out anything, the enigma that was Wrathion was laid bare at his feet. He couldn’t help the rush of excitement. 

Anduin toyed at the lapel on his coat, “I suppose… tell me a secret about yourself that you haven’t told anyone else.”

For the slightest moment Anduin swore he could see Wrathion’s eyes widen. His answer wasn’t immediate either and the prince contented himself staring out onto the ballroom floor where couples were gathering for a gentle waltz.   
“I… I am scared.” Wrathion suddenly broke the silence with a less rambunctious voice, “I feel there are so many duties on my shoulders, so many people eager for my enslavement or demise, that I either fight on against it or I simply submit. It is… rather terrifying.”

Whatever potential response Anduin had for him simply didn’t emerge, he instead blinked in awe at Wrathion showing him that slightest amount of weakness. Regardless what could he say to that? Offer comfort? Advice? Or simply succumb to that joy in his chest that Wrathion had decided to confide something so personal to him.

He knew he was staring, but Wrathion was purposely refusing to meet his eyes also.

“Truth or dare?” Wrathion said in a particularly neutral voice.

“Dare.” Anduin replied in a similar attempt at evenness. 

The dragon prince paused for a second, then with a remarkably humorous tone asked, “Point to every single person in this room you have ever had a crush on.”

Anduin immediately flushed bright red, “W-what!?”

“A dare is a dare young prince, we share the burden of embarrassment.” Wrathion said with a grin. 

An embarrassing question for an embarrassing answer, the prince supposed he had encouraged this sort of thing the moment he asked something so uncomfortable. Well, a game was a game, it wouldn’t be fun if it were too easy. 

With a tentative and inconspicuous finger pointed from his midriff, he signalled into the crowd, “Uhm, Mrs Maria, she was one of my tutors when I was a few years younger. A very nice lady.” 

“Oh, I see!” Wrathion responded enthusiastically, moreso at Anduin’s embarrassment rather than actual interest of Anduin’s personal tastes. He was extremely aware of how miserably discomfited he looked.

“Uh, Lieutenant Tristia, she helped me pick up a little Draenei for my trips to the Exodar.” 

“Non-human, how scandalous!” 

Feeling a little weary and nervous, Anduin shifted to look over into the rightmost corner of the room, towards the large entrance doors,

“I… uhm, guardsman Marcel, he’s usually stationed near my tower, I think he uh, has a nice face…”

“A male!? Oh my! People would certainly talk!”

Confiding in his most deepest of secrets could be made significantly easier without Wrathion’s pretentious goading. At this point he very much wanted to drop his finger and have do with his task, but truthfully he knew of one person who he hadn’t quite pointed to yet. He could make do with lying, but lies would defeat the purpose of the game wouldn’t they?

Wrathion too, noticed Anduin’s hesitation, 

“There is someone else,” Wrathion said. “And given your body language you seem weary to reveal their identity to me.”

The burning in his cheeks singed at his skin. 

The dragon smiled, “Do you concede?”

“No…” Anduin began, “I’m just pondering the ramifications of this.” 

No words were offered to him, and as the moments passed on and the cacophony of dining and dancing took up the silent air, Anduin swallowed, once, and then twice. 

“If you’re really not willing to continue then you can just allow me the win-”

“Nope. No, I’m gunna do it just-”

“Well I’m not willing to stand here all night, either you hurry up or-”

Anduin made a sharp and over the top gesture, desperately trying to avoid Wrathion’s face as he pointed directly… at the dragon himself. 

The silence was agonising.

“I-I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just a crush after all, I definitely only see you as a friend of course. So, I hope you don’t get any weird ideas or anything, because I’m not meaning anything weird by this. You wanted to know so there you have it, at the very least I hope-”

He was broken off by the sounds of Wrathion’s laughter. Light-hearted laughter however, not the mean-spirited kind which for the slightest of moments Anduin was expecting. 

Anduin gave him a disgruntled glare, “It isn’t funny.” 

When the laughter subsided, the dragon faced him with a smile, “You have terrible taste I hope you’re aware.”

“I am absolutely fully aware of that fact.”

Wrathion continued to grin whilst Anduin stared balefully at the floor.

“Truth or dare.”

“Hmm, truth!” 

The night had waned down from exuberant conversation into more gentle and relaxed discussion and the odd smattering of couples swaying in the center of the room, Anduin had no doubt alcohol had helped with the mood. 

“Have… you ever had a crush?” He said simply. 

Wrathion twisted his mouth thoughtfully, eyes occasionally brushing over the mayor of Thelsamar who was currently giving him scathing looks from across the chamber, “Yes.”

“Who?”

“That wasn’t part of the question unfortunately, truth or dare?” Wrathion chided. 

“What!? That isn’t fair!” 

"You should have been more specific with your question, I merely answered what you asked of me and I have no obligation to say any further."

Anduin begrudgingly met his gaze, "Still unfair, I have more related questions other than that. How many people? For how long? I couldn't have possibly included that in one single question."

The dragon leaned in closer, "My, are you jealous?"

"What?" Anduin protested, "No! Definitely not!"

His skin felt warm as Wrathion bumped against him, the air fizzling with heat and mirth and dizziness. 

"Truth or dare?" The dragon asked him in a tone slightly more delicate. "I'll give you a clue if you answer."

"Fine. Dare."

It took Wrathion a good few moments to think it over, given their closeness it made it rather easy for watching the very thoughts run across Wrathion's face in the form of raised and furrowed eyebrows, a scrunched nose, and pursing lips. When he had reached the conclusion of his thoughts he seemed almost weary. 

If Anduin was truthful he felt he already knew the answer to the question he had posed earlier, but it felt like tempting ill fate to be as bold as to believe Wrathion really reciprocated... His affections? Anduin would admit to having a crush on Wrathion but if he were truthful this was the strongest crush he had ever had in his life. Just thinking of Wrathion made butterflies in his chest blossom and a smile to touch upon his lips. 

Given that the person in question was right beside him at this moment, those sensations were increased ten-fold.

"Come on, you were the one who was pestering me to hurry up earlier." Anduin muttered impatiently.

Wrathion seemed to buzz with slightly nervous energy, a wry and embarrassed smirk sat atop his face, 

“I dare you to discreetly hold hands with one of your crushes.”

The implication was all too clear, Anduin’s palm felt clammy as he nudged against Wrathion’s shoulder and slid an arm down to gently tangle their fingers together, the sight masked by clothing and shadows. All the air in his body seemed to seep from his lips in a sharp gesture, at the feeling of their hands intertwined, and the warmth of Wrathion’s body beside him.

“Are we… continuing this game?” He said in a timid voice.

“I think continuing this elsewhere would be best, don’t you?” Wrathion smiled gently. 

He could scarcely tame the thumping in his chest as Wrathion led him out of the room by his hand, the tinkling firelight of candelabra flourishing their path.

He was almost not regretting inviting Wrathion to this party.


End file.
